


A Beginning

by Iamablobfish



Series: Victim!Sonny [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Sonny is mentioned, olivia is new to the squad, subpar interrogation scene, this is pretty much a set -up to the AU in regards to how everything gets started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamablobfish/pseuds/Iamablobfish
Summary: Olivia Benson, still new to the Special Victims Unit by only a year, had been slowly working and proving herself to the rest of the squad. She had been coming in early and staying late every day with the hopes of finally getting the chance to be lead on a case and show her worth to her captain and fellow squad members.This particular day found her already sitting at her desk despite the fact that it was only 8 am and the rest of the team had yet to appear. She had only just begun working on whatever paperwork she had left behind the previous evening when a uniformed officer, a man she recognized but could not recall his name, approached her desk.





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of assault but nothing overt!

Olivia Benson, still new to the Special Victims Unit by only a year, had been slowly working and proving herself to the rest of the squad. She had been coming in early and staying late every day with the hopes of finally getting the chance to be lead on a case and show her worth to her captain and fellow squad members. 

This particular day found her already sitting at her desk despite the fact that it was only 8 am and the rest of the team had yet to appear. She had only just begun working on whatever paperwork she had left behind the previous evening when a uniformed officer, a man she recognized but could not recall his name, approached her desk. 

“Detective? Can I borrow you for a second?” He asked, and she quickly stood, scanning his name badge and smiling at him. 

“Of course, Officer Williams. What can I do for you?” She asked, following closely behind him as he led her to the holding pen. 

“We picked this guy up last night, just for some small things- public indecency, intoxication.” He paused, and she raised an eyebrow at him before turning to look at the sleeping form alone in the cell. He looked rather small, curled up the bench against the wall, not facing her. In fact, in first glance, she couldn’t see anything at all significant about the man in front of her.

“Seems pretty routine… anything I'm missing?” She asked, and his facial features grew tight. He led her past the cell and into the evidence lockup, pulling a box off the desk and rifling through it before finding what he was looking for. 

“We searched his pockets after we got back here and found these,” He said, turning towards her and showcasing the evidence baggie. “I don't know much about this kind of stuff but… that doesn't look legal to me.”

Olivia's eyes widened as she examined the pictures through the bag, trying to make sense of what she was seeing; a younger-looking man on a mattress, somewhere. Beaten and bloodied. A fierce look in his eyes, although from the pictures he looked tired - mentally fighting but physically resigned. 

“Did he say anything about them?” She asked, needing to stop looking at the pictures, quickly handing them back over to the officer to be put away.

“He was drunk out of his mind, starting getting really violent when we found the pictures. He yelled half the night until finally passing out…” He hesitated. “So, I was right? There's nothing good in those pictures, is there?” He asked, and she sighed. 

“You were right. As soon as the Captain gets in I want you to wake him up and put him in an interrogation room.” She requested, and he nodded, quickly putting the pictures back where he got them and leaving the room. 

She closed her eyes for a second, trying to wrap her mind around this. She wanted this case bad, really bad. She heard one of the other squad members voice from the bullpen, looking out to see Stabler talking to another uniformed officer. With any luck, he’d tell the Captain she was ready to take on the case and back her up, just like he had many times in the past. She quickly exited the evidence locker, heading towards him.

Hours later found Olivia, after a brief spat with the Captain, leading her own interrogation. She’d been a part of an interrogation before, of course, but this was different. It was her perp across the table, and she could do whatever she wanted to try and figure out the answers to their questions. To try and find a kid who desperately needed their help.

“Mr. Leonard,” She began, sitting down across from him. “Can you tell me what you’re doing here today?” 

“Don’t patronize me. So, I got drunk and tried to go home. Who hasn’t had one too many before, right?” He asked, and she smiled. 

“We just need to clear some things up, you know how it is.” She said, opening his file and looking over it. “You've been in and out of prison, theft, assault. That's weird though….”

“What? What's weird?”

“It doesn't say anything in here about kidnapping.” She said, shifting her glance up to him so she could watch his reaction. 

He laughed, putting a hand over his face as he tried to stop himself, shaking his head. “You- you really think you’re onto something here, don’t you? What is it that you’ve seen that would make you think I’m going around snatching up children?”

She tried to hide her shock at his reaction to the comment, wordlessly sliding copies of the photos across the table to him, leaning back in her chair. “The officers who arrested you last night found these in your pocket. It certainly looks like kidnapping to me.”

He sobered up a little bit at the pictures, picking them up to examine them closely. After a minute of him staring at them, Olivia cleared her throat. “Where did you get these pictures? Did you take them?” She asked, and he scoffed, finally looking back at her. 

“No. I didn’t. A friend- he gave them to me. His boyfriend likes to... Do certain things. Like in the pictures. And he left them at the bar last night, so I figured he would rather I have them than some random barkeep. Does that answer your questions?” He asked, attitude apparent, and she shook her head.

“Your friend's boyfriend looks pretty young, don’t you think? He doesn’t even look old enough to drink.” She pointed out. 

“Oh please, he’s not drinking in the photo, is he?” He asked, avoiding the point of her question, and she leaned forward.

“That is, of course, if he’s consented to everything happening, right? He isn’t exactly smiling.” She said, and Mr. Leonard began to get frustrated, but Olivia cut him off before he could protest. “Just tell me the name of the kid in the picture, as well as your friend, and we can check out your story and get you back home in time for work to start on Monday.” She said as if it were simple, and he narrowed his eyes at her. 

“I don’t know why you want to talk to that kid anyways, he’s street trash.” He said, voice raised a little bit. “He’s better off where he is now than where he used to be, not that he deserves the special treatment he’s getting. Nor does he deserve whatever saving your department thinks they’re going to do.”

Olivia’s grip on the folder in her hands tightened, and she leaned forward, opening her mouth to say something. However, she was cut off by someone knocking on the one-way mirror behind her, and she paused. “You’d better hope that they’ve found him and I don’t have to come back in here.” She said, standing up and leaving before he could say anything else. 

“Are you hearing this? The way he talks about this kid- please tell me you’ve found something.” She asked Captain Cragen as soon as she had closed the door behind her, and he nodded, handing her another file. 

“Just got a hit from the DMV, of all places- the good news is that he’s not underage.” He began, leading her into the bullpen where the rest of the squad was waiting. “His name is Dominick Carisi Jr, he’s from Staten Island, exactly 20 years old as of yesterday. Stabler called his family but unfortunately, they haven’t heard from him since before his last birthday, a couple months over a year. Would hardly talk about him until he mentioned their son was in danger.”

“So, that’s it? Their son has been missing for a year and they don’t even notice?” She asked, incredulous, and Stabler shook his head. 

“They kicked him out, Liv. They found out he was gay and… well, they didn’t look back.” He said, shrugging and Benson tried to force herself to think past this, turning to Cragen. His lack of parental guidance was something they could deal with when he was safely out of harm's way.

“This guy obviously has him locked up somewhere- can we get a warrant for his house?” She asked, and Cragen nodded. 

“I’m sure I can stir something up. In the meantime, I want you looking for any traces of this kid, he had to have gone somewhere before this guy picked him up.” He said, disappearing into his office and leaving the detectives to their work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I always accept questions/comments below!


End file.
